


Nocturnality

by EXIDreamcatcher



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Yubin just wants the peace that Yoohyeon’s spot offers.But Yoohyeon wants her spot back. Badly.So they fight for it.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	Nocturnality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I wrote this as an entry for a ficfest. Enjoy! 💕
> 
> P.s. scenes in Italic are flashbacks.

_“Does being on top make you happy?”_

_In theory, most people would be thrilled but she prefers a quiet and peaceful school life. Normalcy, enjoying the process of learning the basics of life and knowledge she needs to pursue her dreams, whatever aspirations in life she might have, be it in higher education or maybe it’s something cliché like searching for one’s enjoyment before trying to envision the future._

_“Do you have a thing you’re willing to do anything for?”_

_She was caught off guard by the question. As odd as that may seem, that something is one of the pleasures in life that is usually taken for granted. It’s unhealthy not to have it but people tend to overlook this activity as unimportant. Deep inside, she was hoping that those who have it are able to know that in order for the body to work at its best, it’s as essential as breathing._

_“Then you must be interested in what I have to say.”_

-

“Oi! Listen up!”

Bora’s voice echoed in the classroom. It was only the first day of class for the year 2019 but she’s already garnering everyone’s attention, like her usual self.

Honestly, she’s quite hard to miss as she sashays in the hallways and basically, anywhere she goes, dauntlessly strutting on her favourite runway — the world. For example, the simple school uniform, everyone gets the same generic one but something about the way she wears it, the way it’s hugging her body, highlighting her well-proportioned figure, that makes it extra special. Maybe it's the alluring smile that’s too captivating for her own good or her whole being that boasts such a magnificently aura.

There’s something about her that’s worth a second glance, or even a third.

But as of this moment, it’s her who’s doing the peeking into a chaotic classroom, trying to get a glimpse of someone but it’s proving hard since the other students have their own worlds. Most preoccupied, a lot were in groups, gossiping away and some others, busy with studying or using their gadgets.

  
“Did anyone see Dami?”

A pitch that can compete with dolphins, something that would make your ears ring, defensively covering them to stop one’s eardrums from being damaged. She figured, what better way to do this than use what she was given, right? It made them all stop and pay attention to her presence. But she was at fault, she was trying to observe a while ago.

Thankfully, a woman way taller than her, wearing massive specs, pointed at the person in a sleeping position before she could repeat herself. The student is holding a book at hand and uniform worn to a T with the student's handbook. She knows, she read it and tried to look for loopholes. There was a hint of annoyance in the way she pointed though. Being interrupted by the infamous Kim Bora, a senior with delinquency as her middle name is an honour, surely. But “500 words you should know” cannot wait for anyone. To continue her journey, she has to do the inevitable — to rid the room of the problem.

Bora focused her attention towards the direction, recognising the top of her head. _Perfect_. She can pin point that head anywhere. It’s too attractive.

“Thanks, nerd.” Bora messed the person’s hair playfully, trying to say ‘lighten up’ to the person before passing through and making her way to adore the serenity of the person’s rest. While the latter became grumpier with the teasing action from the delinquent, Bora’s too distracted by Dami. She even went a little extra, whipping a handwritten note with all her might from her blouse’s pocket up, animatedly sticking it on the exposed forehead, making sure it won’t fall. “Sleep tight, hottie,” she smirked, using her fingers to plant an indirect kiss on Dami’s head before being satisfied with her work.

“This never happened!” She shouted, on her way out, sashaying yet again while warning the class to never speak of what they witnessed or she’s coming for them. They’re pretty much aware that Bora is into Dami, therefore, she visits often, even last year, with gimmicks on how the younger woman would notice her existence. Although, whenever she has time to visit, Dami is always sleeping, missing the chance to even talk to her. But that’s no reason to give up — Kim Bora loves the chase.

-

“I swear to God if Kim Bora disrupts my reading time for that Dami again, I’m gonna lose it!”

“That irksome gangster.”

“Bora should change her middle name to that because that’s what she truly is.”

Yoohyeon’s frustrations are what Minji hears everyday at the cafeteria but she doesn’t really mind them, she’s way too engrossed in eating her snacks. Besides, she learns something from her every day, new words from the book she always reads. Yoohyeon tries to incorporate them in her daily life so her vocabulary enriches.

“She even messed with my hair and called me a nerd!”

Minji chuckled, finishing her appetiser, seeing a displeased and pouty Yoohyeon. It was adorable, alright, her sister is too affected by it because all she ever does is study. It’s up to the point that her hobbies diminished and all she is now is an extremely intelligent being. Nonetheless, she loves her the same and would do anything for her. Before getting distracted by her thoughts, which is impossible because only food could do something like that, thus her smooth transition towards the main snack, she unwrapped her sandwich and took a massive bite before Yoohyeon could take it.

Seeing how Yoohyeon is that upset, she figured that the younger one would reach for it, it was probably her next target, but Minji wouldn’t let it end up as that peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Yoohyeon used as a punching bag since she started ranting. About her doing anything for her sister, it has restrictions and that is: food. It’s a waste really, Minji was quite saddened at what happened but if her half-sister would allow, she’s more than willing to eat it on her behalf.

Food is food. She’ll just think of it as a deconstructed peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It’s no big deal. Same taste but no need to bite because of the way Yoohyeon treated it.

Maybe she thought it was some beef in need of tenderising?

Oh beef.

Now she wants to eat that for dinner. It’s a bummer that she’s stuck in a cafeteria with just her snacks, composed of three courses and that they’re almost finished. She can never get enough. It’s sad that she has to wait for Food Technology to start next week. It would be the most exciting class ever, the same emotions fill her remembering the past 3 years of taking it. And now she’s on her last. She sighed at the thought and also realising that all that’s left is dessert, which is what these three Portuguese tarts are for. Reflecting quietly, trying to get excited, and push away the negative thoughts that just entered her mind. This is her meal’s highlight. It’s rude to feel glum while eating such beauty. She had two for breakfast and couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since.

Food really makes her grateful and joyous, always changing her mood as she prepares for it.

Where would she be without it?

“Kim Bora!” Yoohyeon shouted, consumed with all the irritation towards the woman. It woke Minji from the food trance that she was on. Sorry, food. I don’t want my sister in a hospital bed. Even if she was second guessing her decision, she eyed a Yoohyeon who sprinted to the small woman, it made her bolt up, immediately follow and get in between. She can predict what would happen. Yoohyeon would lose. Being in the same class, she saw Bora’s abilities in gym class. That for such a short person, her power is unbelievable.

“Hey, sis. Calm down.” Minji blocked Bora, trying to use her sweet personality to make her sister feel at ease. “You’ll lose, please, don’t start this,” she nervously laughed, caging her waist with her arms, successfully penguin walking her backwards. “See you in gym class Bora!” She shouted, making sure she was distracted from what Yoohyeon almost did.

As far as she knows, and based on the rumour that was going around, Bora would never turn down a chance to start a fight.

“Lee Dami is stressing me out. I have to beat her scores to be number one.”

“I want that tranquility she has knowing she closed sophomore year at the top.”

Dami and Yoohyeon haven't always been on each other’s throats and grades. It wasn’t until it was halfway through sophomore year, her greatest enemy revealed herself. She never expected someone to just start competing with rankings. Dami was quiet, minds her own business and is always trying to get as much sleep as she can in class, without getting caught. It was fascinating to Yoohyeon, therefore the challenge was welcomed as she thought it’ll be entertaining. However, Dami took it too far, cementing their war.

Dami’s rules are unfair.

The rules that made everyone want to be on the top.

Rules being applicable to everyone except to 4 people that live like kings while the others... well, assume their daily lives.

She popularised the unlimited use of the library, sleeping anytime, anywhere, avoiding being grouped with those fighting for the top, and “King’s table”.

King’s table is simple. Every 1st ranked student of each year group is allowed to choose a cafeteria table that can solely be used by them. In there lies conversations on how to stay on top. Whatever happens within the realm of it is controlled by the “King” or owner.

It was a shock then, still is for Yoohyeon, when it was approved and tolerated by the school, furthermore pitting students against each other. Not as healthy as most people assumed to be. But seeing as Dami has put their school on the map too, the administration thought that the benefits are greater than the disadvantages. Now both of them are part of Seoul’s top 10. Dami was 1st, breaking records while she’s at it, and Yoohyeon, coming in second even on a district scale.

It was also rumoured that Dami did such a thing to boast and somewhat apparently put “Yoohyeon in her place” whatever that sentence meant. Of course she was baffled by the hearsay. Imagine someone changing the system just to get on your nerves…when you didn’t even do anything to them.

-

“You used it last!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Then who did?!”

“Maybe a ghost!”

Gahyeon glared at Siyeon due to her answer, about to attack but Dami got involved. “Quiet down, Lee sisters.” Dami groaned, using her hand to try and shoo the two away. They’re disturbing her rest.

Her once peaceful life now filled with chaos. All thanks to the two maniacs always bickering around her. But slowly, the more they do, the more she’s growing accustomed to it.

However, she swears the only reason why Siyeon is permitted to join is because of Gahyeon. If it wasn’t for her, she would’ve let Siyeon get her feelings hurt with those leeches who are only trying to befriend her so they feel like they’re “cool” or “school famous” because that’s exactly who Lee Siyeon is. She performs in all the festivals, they always request her to, like the rockstar that she is.

As rumoured, her voice alone is proof that God exists — such talent could only be given by Him. It’s apparently that beautiful. Not even people that trained for decades can match with her. It made Dami cringe when she heard all about it. The Siyeon that everyone knows is just a normal student. That’s why she’s here on Dami’s lunch table (sophomore year ended with her as #1).

Gahyeon on the other hand, is the joy of Dami’s life, the only person allowed to be. They met at the library last year. The younger one was lonely, on the first day of class, so she just stayed in a corner, reading about maths. Dami later on learned that she was Lee Gahyeon, the 6th grade math quiz bee champion of Seoul. A math wiz that likes to keep to herself, Dami’s type to be around and promises to protect her for life.

“ _Yubin,” the younger one was waiting outside her class, looking like she ran away from hers, something was clearly bothering her. It was all too heavy for her to carry, seeing as she greeted Yubin with a tight hug and a deep sigh. Yubin let her, allowing her to calm down before they went to their personal space._

_“Siyeon is so frustrating. She’s not even that dumb but why is she acting like one?”_

_“Battle of EQ vs IQ, huh?”_

_“You either have one or the other. That’s the case for that rockstar. But fame changed her so much.” Gahyeon sighed yet again._

When Gahyeon was upset about how her sister was acting, she was there, quietly listening to her rants. Gahyeon talked about her sister being too overwhelmed with the attention from everyone that she got high on it. The feeling of having people’s undivided attention gave her the rush that made her blind from ones that were already taking advantage of her. People that were jealous and tried to destroy her. They succeeded, her sister now cannot trust anyone else but Gahyeon. The school that once she liked going to has turned into a nightmare.

Well, maybe Dami felt sorry for the older one, so she asked Gahyeon to invite her sister. They were noticeably happy as it turns out, all they needed was each other, to bicker with nonstop and a lunch table that no one else can claim. Now, the three of them are domesticated, even if they’re from different years and classes but that doesn’t stop them from complementing each other.

Gahyeon feels loved and bullied by her sister and cared for and heard by Yubin.

Siyeon feels the sincerity from Gahyeon, that she wants to genuinely be with her, even if they’re sisters, it wasn’t forced. And from Dami, she feels protected from the dangers of the outside world, outside their little bubble.

Dami feels comfortable with how much space the sisters give her. Her friendship with Gahyeon that’s low maintenance and filled with understanding is enough for her. She’s content knowing Siyeon is ready to be the entertainment and to help wherever she can.

This friendship works because they can be in their own worlds but at the same time together.

-

Minji just finished a tiring hour in gym class. They were assigned a performance project to do on the school festival at the end of the year as a way to determine their final grade. There’s nothing more to do in this class for leavers so they give these ridiculous projects for no reason, just to have something to do.

Busy thinking of what to do for it, she opened her locker and started changing. But unexpectedly, she was shocked by the arms that pulled her aside, her mouth was covered to shut her up.

“Shhh... it’s just me.” Bora whispered in her ears, making her shiver by how ticklish it was. She finally gained some confidence to approach the one that would most likely say yes to her. Hating awkward conversations, she decided to do something interesting, to show how ‘fun’ she could be.

Minji almost had a heart attack with what Bora did. There is a simpler way to do this yet the other woman preferred something unconventional. “I was changing.” In turn, she pushed the smaller woman against the wall by reflex, trying to change their position. “What do you want?”

“Just wanted to know if you have a partner for the dance project.” She pushed the woman away, trying not to get distracted by what’s in front of her. “I like what I see,” Bora winked and turned around. “Go change, we’ll talk over the pastry shop.”

Bora was desperate, her final grade is dependent on this but due to her reputation, they would never think she’s even capable of working with someone. Although it makes sure no one messes with her, it’s hard to have friends if you’re labelled as the ‘delinquent’.

But not Minji. She’s apparently easily swayed. Rumour has it that food is her weakness so if offered with good food, she’ll undoubtedly say yes.

“Did you wait long?”

“I don’t mind. If it’s you,” Bora chuckled, gesturing the waitress to start serving the food. She was waiting on how Minji would react, knowing how flamboyant the setting she asked the shop to do just for them. Trying to win someone is hard but it’s the only chance she has.

Minji was considering it, she knew about Kim Bora being extremely good at dancing but people are afraid they would be overshadowed by her. Besides, she still hasn't found a partner too. However, these gorgeous pieces of edible art are so convincing. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of them.

“They’re all for you. Imagine what more I can give if you agree,” adding, once everything was on their table. If it was a solo project, she would’ve never done this. She can’t move on with her life if she didn’t give herself the opportunity to make something of her own. This is the only subject that she excels in.

And she knows it’s a long shot, but it could also allow Dami to see her in a new light. Everyone would watch. No matter how boring or uninteresting the performance would be. Everyone is required to watch.

She really got it bad for Dami.

When everyone walks the other way seeing her, Dami just walks straight, crossing paths with her. Most people would avoid her but Dami would ignore her.

It hurts so good.

“Let’s do it,” Minji answered. “But promise me one thing?” Minji is pushing it, trying to actually make a deal with the devil but since they’re already here, why not try, right?

“Shoot.”

-

“Minji! No! Why did you even—“ Yoohyeon couldn’t believe that her older sister did that. Why on earth would she do something like that? She didn’t ask for it! Now she wants the earth to just consume her.

“You were complaining all lunch about it... so I figured,” Minji sighed, not knowing what came to her. She thought that doing Bora a favour gives her the opportunity to ask for one as well.

“I understand you wanted to help... but Minji... getting involved with Bora always ends up with records, y’know?” Yoohyeon reminded her of all the gossip in school. The reason why no one is hanging out with Bora is because they’re either in jail or dead. It’s too cruel to be thinking of someone in that way. It can’t be true, right? They’re just teenagers trying to get through each day, survive classes and graduate, follow their dreams.

Minji always believed in people’s kindness, maybe way too much, but it’s better for her to assume people are made of pure kindness than otherwise. Seeing people positively is what she will continue to do no matter what anyone says. She’s sure there’s some good even in people who lost their ability to be kind.

“Hey punk! Don’t worry, I’ll behave!” Bora has this smirk on her face, for a delinquent that people are afraid of, she’s really friendly. She approached Yoohyeon and messed with her hair again, laughing heartily and showing that they get along well (not).

“Start by keeping quiet. I’d be sleeping while you do... whatever it is they you’re gonna do.” Yoohyeon left, disregarding Bora’s taunt and running to her room to finally rest.

“She on her period? She sleeps this early?” Bora made a really funny expression that made Minji laugh then hit her shoulder because it was too hilarious.

“Yah! Stop!”

Minji’s laughter kept echoing all over the house. Turns out, Bora was really fun to hang around with. The way she dances is so good but also the way she can invent such moves is also unbelievable.

“We’re not gonna finish anything here. Stop fooling around,” Minji scolded but was still smiling brightly.

“We have all year, babe. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

-

“Ah! So noisy!” Yoohyeon shouted, as if they could hear her from the next room. She buried her head under her pillow, trying to block the noise. She should be asleep now, it’s already 7 and she needs 12 hours to survive tomorrow.

“Stupid Dami, if it wasn’t for you my sister wouldn’t have agree to this. Then I could’ve been asleep. I really really hate you! I hope you become 3rd place this quarter!”

-

An exhausted Yoohyeon arrived at class late, her hood covered her head, pulled all the way only showing her face, nothing else. She has this tired and angry expression.

She’s sleeping again?

This is so annoying.

She’s always sleeping but she still gets to compete with Yoohyeon. If it’s not for Dami, she would’ve been unbeatable in her spot as the # 1 in their year. But because Dami exists, she can’t be # 1 all the time after all her hard work.

“Hey, wake up.”

“Leave me alone.” Dami groaned, willing to stay asleep while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

“I have a bone to pick with you, Dami.”

“Sure, sure.” She sleepily answered, keeping her head down and falling back to sleep.

“Write it down and stick it to her forehead. It’s the only way she’ll listen.” Bora appeared out of nowhere, ready to stick a note on Dami’s forehead. She was observing the two a while ago, taking mental notes that maybe the nerd’s tactics would work but surprise, surprise, it didn’t.

“Stop going to my house. Just take Minji somewhere else, will ya?” Yoohyeon complained. It’s the first time she was being bratty about what she wants. Maybe it was due to her only getting 10 hours of sleep but she sure is getting brave.

“And who gave you permission to order me around? Hmm?” Bora’s expression changed, Yoohyeon started stepping back as the other steps forward. “If you talk to me with that tone, I might forget my deal with your sister.” Bora laughed, using her pointer finger to sit Yoohyeon down to her chair. She didn’t realise she was there and that the delinquent ran ever so quickly when the teacher suddenly appeared.

She was scared for her life. Bora has that aura around her that screams “danger”. She forgot who she was talking to and what she can do. Her precious record... she doesn’t want it ruined.

She needs 2 more hours of sleep and she’d be fine.

-

“Kim Yoohyeon?”

“KIM YOOHYEON!”

“Are you sleeping in class?”

The teacher repeatedly called on the school’s #2, Dami observed her, she must really be asleep. She can remember the woman acting strange and wanting to talk to her but she was too sleepy to deal with it.

Dami yawned loudly, getting the teacher’s attention. “Sorry. I’d answer instead.”

She made her way to the board and started solving. Basic maths.

“Thank you, Miss Lee. Looks like you’ll be #1 this first quarter.”

Dami made sure she would pass Kim Yoohyeon, tapping her stealthily, so she can be awake and not get into detention for sleeping in class. Instead, the woman jolted by her action. Thankfully it was just Dami who noticed as everyone was busy noting down the solution and the teacher was busy with another question.

“You’ll get in trouble. Use this.” Dami slipped her some mint, to hopefully keep her awake.

-

Yoohyeon was confused at what happened but she still took it, it’s just now realised that she slept in class. “It’s your fault.” Yoohyeon glared at Dami’s direction, who’s now paying attention at the board but after a few moments, went back to sleep. She diverted her attention to the board and started taking notes.

Universe has aligned to pit them against each other. Even the teachers expect different things from them. For whatever reason, their feud acknowledged by either of them, always will be active academically.

-

It’s currently 2 in the morning and she’s still wide awake. After reading a whole entire shelf of books to entertain herself at first, she thought not sleeping and spending more time learning about new things was worth it but in the long run, the sleep deprivation is getting to her. With no other books to pass her time with, she even resorted to reading reference books.

Regretting life decisions kicks in roughly around 5 in the morning and that’s when she’s at her worse. Like yesterday, why did she help Yoohyeon when she could’ve set her up? A detention in her record would help if she wants to always be on top and destroy her.

Maybe it was her moral compass that was working. She should not let that dominate. Smart people were proven to not have much emotions, the greater the IQ the lesser the ability for EQ. Her tired eyes shot up at the note across her bulletin board.

“You’re cute. Call me. +82******.”

Those notes in her forehead, someone has been leaving them there. Ridiculous but she found it quite funny. Just post-it notes with cheesy pick up lines with a phone number, urging her to contact the person. Or compliment and invitation to meet somewhere. She tried to make it sometimes, wondering who it was. No one told her who’s been doing it and no one seems to know.

“Hey. It’s Dami.”

“You finally had the guts to look for my pretty face?”

“I need to pass time. Are you free?”

“For you? Always.”

Bora was so sleepy but getting that call from the wonderful Dami woke her senses. Even if all she did was talk about herself, at least she got to hear her voice every now and then.

-

“Everyone settle down,” the teacher said.

As if on cue, they all sat on their designated seats and focused in front.

“We have a new student joining us today. She came all the way from China as she heard of our school’s reputation. I hope you all would treat her kindly and guide her until she grows accustomed to Somnia High.”

After that announcement, someone came inside signalled by the teacher.

She was beautiful, with blonde, short hair. Vibrant yet cold. She quietly stood there until she was asked to introduce herself. “Hi. I’m Handong.” She plainly said but seemed like Siyeon’s heart was snatched. Rude, she thought.

She’s a week late but angels like her take time to make. She is well within her right to be as late as she wants. This is Handong’s world and we’re all just living in it.

“Class president, you would have to take her under your wing until then.”

“Eh? Me?” Siyeon was taken aback at the sudden announcement. Why did she even decide to be the class president? And why did she even win?

It was already too late as Handong was already beside her. “Hey, Handong, I’m Siyeon” she greeted, confidently winking at the woman. She has no choice but to thank a celestial being from above for this opportunity. Handong gave her a small wave then settled down beside her. “If you don’t have friends yet, come hang out with me and my crew.”

Siyeon doesn’t know what came to her when she said those words. But she is her responsibility for now.

There was something about Handong that boosted her confidence, though. Is it the way she looks like a living doll? Or the way her voice sounds calming? Why is she suddenly trusting a stranger just because she’s the most gorgeous being she’d ever seen?

So out of character, Lee Siyeon. _Let’s hope you don’t regret this._

“I’d love to.” Handong gave another smile and Siyeon acted like she got blinded by a beam of light. How can someone so comely be sent down from heaven? This is a sign. A sign that she should once again risk it all.

Maybe this won’t end painfully.

Just one more try.

-

“Dami, can I let a friend in?” Siyeon asked, it is Dami’s property, so she needs to really ask.

“Hmm…” Dami agreed, gesturing her hand to allow the person in their bubble.

“Babe, meet my sister, Gahyeon and my bros before hoes Dami. Smartest and most amazing bunch in all of Somnia High!” She laughed at how Siyeon described her friends, particularly staring at Dami who was just resting there.

Dami? That sounds familiar.

“Dami as in Lee Yubin?”

Dami’s head rose, recognising the voice, and her eyes confirmed her suspicion.

“I’m Handong. And Siyeon’s just kidding, I’m not her babe.”

“But will be mine soon!” Siyeon pulled the newbie close, which Handong didn’t mind and played along. “You wish!” Handong joked which the Lee sisters laughed at while Dami just buried herself in her deep slumber but was quite finicky with Handong watching her now.

-

Dami: What are you doing here?  
Handong: Visiting. I decided to move here for senior year, y’know. New scenery.  
Dami: Can I come over?  
Handong: I’ve seen what you did… so of course.


End file.
